Reborn
by reraibussu
Summary: Tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti manusia lainnya, mengapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti orang tolol, kau sangat tidak normal.


Kuroko No Basuke — Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Reborn — reraibussu

—

**OOC, TYPO, BAD EBI, ect.**

—

Sejak kecil Shintarou sudah akrab dengan boneka. Ibunya adalah pembuat boneka yang disebut dengan _reborn_. _Reborn_ adalah boneka bayi dengan tubuh kapas, bentuknya sendiri hampir mirip dengan bayi manusia, terlalu mirip malah sehingga susah untuk dilihat bedanya. Bahkan ada banyak kejadian dimana boneka _reborn_ sering salah dianggap sebagai bayi manusia sehingga menimbulkan banyak kesalahpahaman.

Shintarou ingat saat itu dia masih sekolah dasar, ketika ia pulang ke rumah dan mendapati ibunya menangis di ruang tamu sembari menciumi baju bayi sementara ayahnya memeluk ibunya dengan wajah keras. Shintarou bisa melihat baju kecil berwarna biru muda itu basah karena air mata.

Ketika itu Shintarou masih terlalu muda untuk tau arti dari keguguran. Namun, Shintarou cukup tahu bahwa saat itu sesuatu yang menyedihkan sedang terjadi. Dan semenjak saat itu pula keluarga mereka tidak pernah sama lagi.

Ibunya perlahan berubah menjadi wanita pendiam yang selalu mengurung diri di gudang selama berhari-hari. Sementara ayahnya kini jarang pulang dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Rumah keluarga Midorima yang dulunya penuh kehangatan, sejak saat itu perlahan menjadi suram, dan semakin suram.

—

Shintarou pertama kali mengenal kata rival saat SMP. Ketika itu ia berada di club basket yang sama dengan Kagami Taiga. Remaja berdarah Amerika yang baru pindah ke Jepang beberapa bulan itu segera menarik perhatian semua orang. Senyumnya yang ceria, bakat alaminya dalam basket, hingga wajah marahnya yang manis. Semua orang menyukainya.

Termasuk gadis yang disukai Shintarou.

Ketika ia mendengar gadis manis bersurai aburn itu mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Kagami dibelakang gedung sekolah Shintarou tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia pikir ia mungkin harus menangis, namun ia sadar alasan sepele seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ia tangisi.

Semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya bersama dengan permintaan maaf Kagami yang terdengar sayup dikejauhan. Ketika itulah air matanya jauh perlahan, turun bersama air hujan yang jatuh disore hari.

—

Saat itu ia kelas 2 SMA, saat ayahnya memberi kabar bahwa dia memiliki anak lain selain dari istrinya. Dia berkilah bahwa saat itu ia masih terlalu muda sehingga ia tak mungkin untuk bertanggung jawab pada wanita itu, dan ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dengan sejumlah uang.

Shintarou ingat ibunya menjerit dan memukul-mukul ayahnya. Shintarou bahkan tak repot-repot untuk menghentikannya.

Remaja yang lebih tua darinya terlihat berdiri diambang pintu dengan tenang. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan raut apapun, dibibirnya terselip permen kecil, rambutnya berwarna ungu menyala.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi saudaramu, Midorima Atsushi," terang ayahnya setelah berhasil menenangkan ibunya.

Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama.

Beberapa hari kemudian ibunya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Kesedihan yang sejak lama terpendam, luka yang tak pernah bisa sembuh bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun terlewat.

Tepat setelah prosesi pemakaman itulah Shintarou tau, bahwa semenjak tragedi keguguran itu, ibunya sudah tidak bisa mengandung lagi.

—

Ketika itu kelas 3 SMA, saat Shintarou untuk pertama kalinya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam gudang ibunya. Ruangan besar itu penuh sesak dengan tangan dan kaki boneka. Serabut-berabut halus berceceran dilantai, kaleng-kaleng cat terbuka dan mulai mongering, Shintarou juga dapat mencium aroma keras menusuk hidung dimana-mana yang bercampur dengan aroma kayu gudang.

"Shin … tarou …"

Iris hijaunya melbar saat suara halus yang belum pernah dia dengar memanggil namanya.

"Shinta … rou …"

Dengan langkah lebar Shintarou mendekat kesumber suara. Hanya untuk menemukan kain putih, dengan sekali tarikan Shintarou menjatuhkan kain putih tersebut hingga tampaklah boneka kecil dengan rambut hijau muda panjang bergelombang dan mata emerald memandangnya lurus.

"Shin … tarou … -niisama …"

Lututnya lemas, matanya terbelalak, dan bibirnya bergetar.

Boneka kecil dengan tingga satu meter itu duduk dengan cantik bulu matanya tebal bibirnya tipis berwarna merah muda menyala, gaunnya panjang dengan berwarna putih dengan renda hitam.

"Shintarou-niisama …"

—

Semenjak saat itu Shintarou sering pergi ke gudang untuk bertemu Shina. Di gudang itu pula Shintarou menemukan beberapa dokumen tua berisi teknik _nekromansi_, _nekromansi_ sendiri adalah teknik yang memungkinkan penggunannya untuk melakukan pemanggilan arwah. Namun, meski ada banyak dokumen yang menunjukkan tata cara melakukan _nekromansi_, dokumen tertua yang ia temukan menyebutkan bahwa tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya meski mereka mengetahui mantranya. Dan nampaknya ibunya adalah salah satu yang bisa melakukan _nekromansi_.

Proses _nekromansi_ juga memerlukan medium, beberapa orang yang bisa _nekromansi_ kebanyakan menggunakan tubuh manusia untuk wadah arwah, namun kekurangannya ialah arwah yang dipanggil tidak dapat menetap karena medium yang digunakan adalah makhluk hidup sehingga sifatnya hanya meminjam.

Sekarang Shintarou paham mengapa ibunya membuat banyak _reborn_, dan mengapa Beliau menghabiskan banyak waktunya di gudang.

Shintarou memandang boneka kecil yang digunakan sebagai medium arwah adiknya. Boneka kecil itu diam tak bergerak di siang hari, namun saat malam boneka kecil itu akan merengek memanggil namanya.

Sambil memandang sekeliling, Shintarou pikir ia mungkin harus membuat reborn seperti ibunya juga. Dan melakukan _nekromansi_.

—

Shintarou melepas alas kakinya dengan wajah lelah. Ia baru pulang dari camp musim panas tim basket sekolahnya. Meski sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas menantinya ia tetap ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain basket.

Dengan wajah muram ia berjalan melewati kakaknya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Mereka tidak akur, namun tidak juga saling benci. Sejak ibu Atsushi meninggal dan membuatnya tinggal di rumah keluarga Midorima mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi. Dan Shintarou pun tidak pernah repot untuk mencoba berinteraksi. Lagi pula ia tidak butuh hal menyusahkan seperti itu. Apa lagi sekarang ia sudah punya Shina dan ibunya. Shintarou yakin saat ini mereka sedang menunggu kepulangannya di kamarnya.

—

"DIMANA MEREKA?!" Shintarou tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Kerah polo remaja yang lebih tinggi itu ditarik, karena sebelumnya ia duduk disofa kini posisi berdisinya cukup aneh.

Remaja bersurai ungu yang ditarik kerahnya oleh Shintarou hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kubakar," jawabnya santai. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau menyimpan boneka orang mati seperti itu."

Tubuh Shintarou bergetar, wajahnya memucat hingga membuat pegangan pada kerah Atsushi terlepas.

Atsushi berdiri dengan lebih baik, memperlihatkan bahwa tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari adiknya.

"Kau tahu, saat kau tidak ada boneka setan itu bicara sendiri, benar-benar mengerikan. Awalnya aku tidak tahu, kupikir itu anak tetangga tapi setelah kudengarkan baik-baik rupanya berasal dari kamarmu, jadi kubuka. Dan saat kulihat dua boneka itu yang bicara langsung kubakar saja." Atsushi menerangkan dengan acuh, sebelum mengambil remot tv dan mematikannya.

Shintarou masih menatap lantai saat atsushi melewatinya.

"Oh ya kau tahu …" ucapan Atsushi tidak pernah selesai karena Shintarou memutuskan untuk menendang kepalanya hingga membentur tembok.

Darah merah merembes dicelana olahraganya. Warna pekat perlahan keluar dari kepala Atsushi dan merembes di lantai.

"A~~ Aku jadi harus membersihkannya … padahal aku baru saja pulang," ucap Shintarou datar sembari menaikkan kaca matanya.

—

Meski mereka tidak pernah ada dikelas yang sama saat kuliah namun secara naluri irisnya selalu mengikuti kemana pun Kagami pergi.

Perlahan Shintarou bahkan berpikir jika dia adalah seorang stalker meski ia hanya melihatnya di kampus.

Meski dulu mereka berada di sekolah yang sama mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bicara. Dan untuk beberapa hal Shintarou masih sangat iri terhadap Kagami.

Dari yang Shintarou dengar, orang tua Kagami sudah bercerai dan dia tinggal dengan ayahnya, bahkan dengan kesendirian itu Kagami masih mampu tersenyum.

"Benar-benar memuakkan," gumam Shintarou sambil menggigiti sumpitnya. Melihat Kagami yang jauh lebih kesepian darinya tersenyum scerah mentari benar-benar membuatnya ingin menampar wajahnya.

'Tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti manusia lainnya, mengapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti orang tolol, kau sangat tidak normal.'

つづく


End file.
